Orak Ha'taaka
by Kerrain
Summary: #2 in Nexus of Chaos Where did Whistler go after he escaped from his battle with Whitelighter Xander Harris


Disclaimers: I do not own Buffy, MASH, Stargate or Charmed. I can not even claim any original characters for this story. This is purely written for fun and not for profit. Just my take on a what if.

And a HUGE DEBT of gratitude to DavidEmpey. He has graciously volunteered to help Beta. Any mistakes found they're all on me.

Also Please leave a review if you like the story. It really is encouraging, at least to me.

Whistler didn't know where he was. The last thing he knew was he was dying. That thing that looked like the Harris kid was killing him. He could barely lift his head. But he could see walls covered in gold. The motif looked Egyptian.

From outside the room he heard the sound of mailed boots marching on metal. The door opened and someone entered. He was having problems focusing. The blood loss and the damage to his body was too much.

He heard a voice yell, "Kree shac Mak lo onak, Orak Ha'taaka. Jaffa Kree." Whistler lost consciousness.

"Kree tal shal mak, lo Orak Ha'taaka ah Onak Sokar" were the next words Whistler heard, as he regained consciousness. He was hurt, but he wasn't dead. He was relieved that he wasn't dead. Looking down he saw he was chained to a table. The chains were a dull silver color. He pictured in his mind where he wanted to go. As Whistler started to shimmer, he felt pain rush through his body. He felt himself bounce back onto the table.

A voice said, "Shel kree Meg tal, ah Orak Ha'taaka mak shakka!"

Whistler couldn't understand what was being said. "Where am I? If you know what's good for you you'll let me go."

"You speak the language of the Tau'ri." A deep reverberating voice said. "I am your God, Sokar. You will tell me your name!"

Whistler couldn't see who was speaking, but he saw more of the humans in mail armor. They were carrying staffs, and had a symbol of a strange pentagram on their foreheads. "You better let me go! I work for the Powers that Be. If you don't let me go they will come after you."

The voice spoke again. "What are these Powers that Be? You are Orak Ha'taaka. Are they your Gods?"

Whistler was struggling against the chains. He still hurt from his earlier defeat. "The Powers control everything. You can't fight them. Let me go now!"

"I think not, Orak Ha'taaka. I think I shall keep you. If your Powers want you they can come and try to take you. You will be trained to serve me. For the rest of your existence you will kneel before me. I am now your God." The voice moved into Whistler's field of vision. It didn't look human. The eyes were completely black, its skin the pale white of dead flesh. Black veins crossed its face. It dressed in blood red robes - not the bright red of fresh blood, but the dark red of life's blood as someone lay dying.

"My name is Sokar. You will learn to worship me. And one day when you have proven your devotion, Orak Ha'taaka, I will give you a new name."

Sokar turned to his Jaffa, "Jaffa Kree. Orak Ha'taaka nish'tar za'tarc'en onak Sokar Tal Kree."

At first Whistler was confident. He would have his revenge when the Powers freed him. He couldn't tell time anymore. There was no light in the place Sokar put him in. He now had bracers and a collar of the strange silvery substance. The bracers bolted completely through his arms. The collar had needles that went into his neck and down into his chest. He was told by Sokar's First Prime that they also contained a bomb. If he attempted to remove them, the bomb would explode.

He could no longer say how long he had been here. A week? A month? A year? He no longer knew what to believe. Every day, Sokar or one of his Jaffa would come in to see him. Sometimes this would cause hours of pain, as he was asked questions. Other times there would only be one question: "Orak Ha'taaka, what is your name?"

After the first ten or twenty times he finally answered. He had lost count of how many times he had been tortured. But this was always the last question of the session. "Whistler. My name is Whistler."

Sokar replied, "Wrong, Orak Ha'taaka. You have no name. One day, if you please me, Orak Ha'taaka, then I shall give you a name." Then instead of the session being over Whistler was subjected to even more torture.

Time passed. He did not know how long he had been here. He only knew the darkness of waiting. The light brought pain and questions. Then one day when he was asked "Orak Ha'taaka what is your name?"

He replied, "I have no name."

The Jaffa torturer replied, "Wrong, Orak Ha'taaka. You have no name. Your God Sokar has not given you one!" Followed by more pain.

He only knew pain. Darkness meant a lack of pain. Light brought pain and now there was only ever one question, the same question every time. "Orak Ha'taaka, what is your name?" For so long it seemed he held out; he refused to say "I have no name. My God Sokar has not given me one." He would only say, "I have no name."

Until the day he found it was true. He had no name. He couldn't remember a time without pain. Only the peace that was the darkness. And the pain the light brought.

Sometimes Sokar would be present, smiling as he listened to the screams. Other times he would only be in the care of the Jaffa torturing him. He no longer recalled the role the Powers played in his life. The Powers were false gods. They had no real Power.

There was only Sokar. Sokar had the power. He allowed him to be at peace in the darkness or placed him into the pain filled light. Sokar was life. Sokar could kill him at will and bring him back to life. There was only Sokar.

Finally there came the day it happened. Sokar was enjoying the sounds of his screams. A part of him was pleased that his God was pleased with his pain. When the question came, "Orak Ha'taaka, what is your name?"

He answered "I have no name. My God Sokar has not given me one." And he knew it was the truth.

His God Sokar smiled upon him, "You speak the truth, Orak Ha'taaka. You have no name, because I, Sokar, your God, have not given you one. But you have pleased me today. You will be rewarded tonight."

That night the darkness changed. A soft red light illuminated the darkness. A woman was placed in the cell with him. "Orak Ha'taaka, your God Sokar commands you to lie with this woman. If she bears your spawn, your God Sokar will be pleased with you.

Orak Ha'taaka wished to please his God Sokar. He lay with the woman many times in the darkness. The next time the guards came they removed the woman. He was brought back into the painful light. The cycle continued. Darkness: peace. A soft red light meant a woman to sleep with. Light: pain, and the question that only had one answer. He didn't know how many woman he was with; if he could have counted he might have realized it was well over a hundred. Some times it was one woman, others it would be multiple women, one after another.

The question came "Orak Ha'taaka, what is your name?"

He answered truthfully. "I have no name. My God Sokar has not given me one."

His God Sokar was in front of him. "Wrong. You have pleased me, Orak Ha'taaka, and this day you shall rejoice. I give you a name: Orak Apep. All shall know your new name as you serve me."

Orak Apep bowed his head, "I live to serve my all powerful God, Sokar."

Life for Orak Apep changed. No longer did the light only mean pain. It now meant training. Training to serve his God Sokar. His God gave him great powers: blue fire with which to burn those who would not bow down to his great God Sokar.

He was given the ability to move from place to place at a thought, appearing without warning behind those he was commanded to kill.

He was given the ability to disguise himself as a human, the better to fool the enemies of his great God Sokar.

He found great joy in slaughtering the enemies of his God Sokar. The Jaffa he was sent to kill had dared to oppose the great God Sokar. They followed lesser gods. They would pay for their insolence with their lives.

The first prime of Sokar trained him in combat. He learned to fight with his claws and teeth. The taste of fresh blood was ambrosia to him. The screams of the dying were a symphony. The light still brought pain. He learned to enjoy his own pain. He knew it pleased his great God Sokar. He lived only to please his God Sokar.

More and more women were sent to him. He did his best to service them. His children would serve his God Sokar.

Finally one day he was brought before his God Sokar. Sokar addressed him. "You have pleased me again, Orak Apep."

Orak Apep felt joy: his God Sokar was pleased with him.

"I have decided to reward you. The planet Chulak is home to many Jaffa warriors. They have dared to question the gods. You will go there and slaughter all you find for a period of three hours. At the end of that time you will return to the Chapa'i where you will be brought back here to report."

"I live to obey my God Sokar," Orak Apep said. The first Prime escorted him to the Chapa'i. Once there he handed him a timer. "When you emerge, the Jaffa guarding the gate will let you approach. Once they are close enough, kill them, using the skills I have taught you. You are not to reveal your form until a warrior worthy of death at your claws appear. If you are to be overwhelmed you are permitted to reveal your form. Once past the guards you will enter the main city. Kill any you find. Look for the woman and children; slaughter them in the name of your God Sokar."

Orak Apep nodded his head. Today he would kill. All who did not bow down before his great God Sokar would die.  
_

Had to make do for the goa'uld language but here are the translations.

Orak Ha'taaka: literally unspeakable killer of children or demon

"Kree shac Mak lo onak Orak Ha'taaka. Jaffa Kree."[Holy shit Oh my god! Demon Jaffa attack]  
"Kree tal shal mak, Orak Ha'taaka ah Onak Sokar." [identify yourself demon to the god Sokar] "Shel kree Meg tal, lo Orak Ha'taaka mak shakka [halt you don't know what you are doing demon you will die]  
"Jaffa Kree. Orak Ha'taaka nish'tar za'tarc'en onak Sokar Tal Kree" [ Jaffa attention the demon will be placed under my control I am your god Sokar he will serve me.] 


End file.
